moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Complete Fatality List
This article lists the various background character deaths that occur in Star Wars: The Clone Wars, the film that precedes the 2008 TV series of the same name. * During the introduction montage, Jedi masters Plo Koon and Kit Fisto can be seen on a Separatist ship cutting down three super battle droids. * During the opening montage, a Separatist Trident-class attack ship is seen on Tatooine destroying an air skiff, killing a number of Jabba the Hutt's minions. * On Christophsis, several super battle droids are destroyed by Republic artillery fire. * A line of clone troopers run up to a barricade and two clones are killed by droid blaster fire. * Two Republic recon walkers are destroyed as they charge toward the Separatist line. * Several more super battle droids are destroyed by Republic artillery. * Three clone troopers break cover and are immediately killed by a Separatist tri-droid. * A clone trooper stands up from cover gesturing for the others to charge, but immediately gets shot. * Three more troopers are gunned down as they charge toward the advancing battle droids. * In the midst of the clash between the Republic and Separatist infantry, two clones and four battle droids fall whilst more of the advanced droid infantry are bombarded by artillery. * A clone trooper runs up to a battle droid and punches it in the head. The trooper only succeeds in breaking his hand by doing this, and as he yelps in pain, the droid shoots him. * A clone trooper charges toward the Separatist forces and guns down three battle droids before getting shot himself. In the same shot, at least two droids are blown up by artillery fire. * Obi-Wan cuts down multiple droids with his lightsaber whilst Commander Cody's men press forward. * Anakin destroys a Separatist tri-droid. * A super battle droid gets shot by an off-screen trooper. * Three more battle droids are gunned down as they march toward the Republic defence line. * Yet more super battle droids, at least six, are destroyed by Republic artillery. * Obi-Wan cuts down four super battle droids. * Anakin uses his lightsaber to reflect a laser blast back at an attacking tri-droid, taking it down * Anakin jumps off the tri-droid he's been riding on, slicing its leg off as he lands. He then strikes down a nearby battle droid. * A Separatist AAT battle tank is overturned by Republic artillery fire. * Three more AATs explode when struck by artillery fire. * Three battle droids are shot as the droid army begins pulling back. * As the Separatists return with a deflective shield protecting them, they march into Obi-Wan's defensive position. Now inside the shield perimeter, Obi-Wan goes on the attack and skylines into the droid infantry, landing on a super battle droid and slicing it in half. * Two clones follow Obi-Wan on the skyline, shooting three battle droids. * Obi-Wan cuts down three more super battle droids. * Captain Rex shoots an incoming battle droid before telling his troops to fall back. * Obi-Wan slices a super battle droid in half at the waist. * Anakin and Ahsoka run into a destroyer droid but cannot fight it while its shield is up. They run and the droid transforms into its rolling mode to pursue them, dropping its shield. The two Jedi then stop and cut down the destroyer as it rolls toward them. * Obi-Wan saves one of his troops who is grabbed by a super battle droid. He slices the droid's arms off, then Force-throws the droid into one of its allies, destroying them both. * A super battle droid is about to shoot Obi-Wan, but gets shot in the back by Rex. * Two advancing battle droids are struck down by clone trooper fire. * A super battle droid steps over Obi-Wan's cover but is then impaled by his lightsaber. * Obi-Wan runs toward the oncoming droids, cutting down two of them. * As Ahsoka runs toward the Separatist shield generator, she inadvertently activates several retail droids planted beneath the street. Anakin runs after Ahsoka, cutting down four of the droids. * Ahsoka cuts off the oversized cylindrical head of a retail droid and rolls it away. However, she accidentally causes more concealed droids to activate. * A Republic walker is destroyed as the droid army advances. A retreating clone trooper is also shot in the back. * Ahsoka uses the Force to bring down a partially demolished wall on top of the five remaining retail droids. * A battle droid is shot as the droid infantry begin marching over the clone troops' barricade. * As the clones fall back, two are shot by enemy fire. * Ahsoka destroys the shield generator, allowing the Republic forces to bombard the oncoming droid forces with artillery. Multiple battle droids and snail tanks are destroyed as the Republic heavy cannons resume firing. The remaining Separatist forces begin retreating following the capture of General Loathsom, bring the Battle of Christophsis to an end. * On Tatooine, Jabba is outraged when the severed heads of the four bounty hunters he hired to rescue his son are brought before him. * On Teth, Anakin leads a clone battalion up to the face of a mountain where the Separatists have established a stronghold. An incompetent battle droid sergeant looks over the cliff edge to see the Republic troops scaling the mountain wall, but loses balance and falls to the bottom. * Separatist spider droids target an AT-TE walker climbing the rock face. The walker is struck by heavy fire and falls back to the foot of the mountain as a smouldering heap. * Three battle droids standing on the edge of the cliff fall when the platform is struck by walker fire. One of the falling droids is cut in half by Anakin on the way down. * A clone trooper clinging to the outside of an AT-TE is shot by a spider droid. * Anakin takes out four battle droids riding STAPs, hijacking one for himself. * Using the STAP platform, Anakin blasts three spider droids anchored to the cliff face. * Anakin makes it to the platform at the top of the cliff and is surrounded by eight battle droids, but easily disposes of them. * Three destroyer droids appear from the monastery, but are immediately blown away by a blast from Ahsoka's AT-TE cannon. * Anakin and Ahsoka enter the monastery, destroying five battle droids in the corridor. * As Separatists reinforcements arrive at the monastery, one battle droid is struck down by a Republic cannon. * Spider droids fire into the cockpit of an AT-TE, killing the pilot. The resulting explosion also kills another nearby trooper. * A clone trooper is shot dead as the Republic forces withdraw inside the monastery. * Three battle droids and one clone are killed in a firefight as the Separatists force their way into the monastery. * A wounded Rex manages to raise a blaster and aims for Ventress while she is giving orders to a droid captain. Rex pulls the trigger and shoots off the droid's head. * As Obi-Wan flies his starfighter towards the monastery, a vulture droid on his starboard side explodes. * Rex's communicator chimes, drawing attention from the droid guards. The lead droid walks up to Rex and the clone captain delivers a powerful right hook that makes the droid's head spin. Rex then grabs the droid's blaster rifle and starts shooting at the other nearby droids. * One of Rex's troops wrests a rifle from a battle droid and joins the fight, shooting two more droids. * A clone trooper is shot dead by droid fire. * While talking to Anakin over the radio, Rex momentarily breaks cover to shoot another battle droid. * Anakin and Ahsoka escape atop large flying insect creatures, but the platform they were standing on collapses after being fired on by spider droids. The two spider droids scaling the cliffside are destroyed by falling debris. * A battle droid pokes through a hole in the blast door to inform Ventress that Count Dooku is demanding an update on her progress. Agitated, Ventress Force-pulls the droid through the hole and throws it down the cliff. The droid cries out "Whyyyyyy?" a''s it falls to its doom. * Obi-Wan shoots down two vulture droid fighters pursuing one of his clone pilots. * Ahsoka cuts down three battle droids and a Separatist caretaker droid as she and Anakin steal a Separatist ship. * Rex repeatedly blasts a walking vulture droid, eventually shorting out its brain circuits. The prone vulture droid then collapses on top of a super battle droid. * Another battle droid is struck down in an exchange of fire. * A clone trooper charges at a B2 super battle droid. The B2 grabs the trooper's rifle with one arm and hoists him up, then uses the blaster on its other arm to shoot through the trooper's chest. * A dozen droids surround Rex, but are suddenly destroyed by Obi-Wan's starfighter. * Obi-Wan ejects from his cockpit, destroying three Separatist droids as he lands. * Obi-Wan destroys four more droids as he runs toward the monastery. * Four more droids are gunned down by Republic reinforcements. * At least three B2s and one vulture droid are destroyed by Republic gunships. * Obi-Wan encounters Ventress who sets her B2 bodyguards on him. Obi-Wan easily destroys the two droids by reflecting their blaster fire back at them. * Two B1 droids are gunned down by Rex's troops. * Rex boldly slides beneath a spider droid and plants a thermal detonator on its undercarriage. He then gets clear before the bomb goes off. * Anakin and Ahsoka try to dock aboard a Jedi cruiser, but when the cruiser opens the door to the hangar, three vulture droids make a suicide run and crash into the hangar, killing many clones. * Two Separatist fighters attack Anakin and Ahsoka's ship as they head for Tatooine, but are destroyed themselves. *'Kronos-327''' - An assassin droid working for Ziro the Hutt. He reports to Ziro that he has failed his latest assignment and Ziro orders his guards to take 327 away and dismantle him. *Padme overhears a discussion between Count Dooku and Ziro concerning a plot to turn the Hutt Clans against the Jedi. A droid guard tries to grab her, but she turns and blasts it. *Republic troopers raid Ziro's lair, blowing up three battle droids at the door. *As Ziro squirms away, the droids on either side of him are shot. *Padme trips Ziro's droid guard and snatches its carbine, then shoots the droid while its down. *Ahsoka is caught up in a fight with three MagnaGuards, but manages to cleave two in half and slices the third into many pieces. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Extras Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars: The Clone Wars Category:Sci-Fi Movie Deaths Category:Complete Fatality List